Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for performing live view display that provides a viewfinder function and image review display used to confirm a shot still image, and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera has a live view mode to continuously through-display shot images on a display unit such as an LCD and an image review mode to display a still image obtained by shooting immediately after a shooting operation by a user. The live view allows the user to preview framing before shooting. Also, the image review allows the user to check a shot image immediately after shooting.
A switch for the shooting operation is generally configured to generate instructions in two steps, that is, in a shooting standby process performed to decide a subject and decide and lock exposure and focusing and in a shooting instruction operation of executing an actual shooting process. For example, as the switch for the shooting operation, a shutter button that generates a signal in each of a half stroke and a full stroke is used. In this case, the shooting standby operation is assigned to the half stroke of the shutter button. When the shutter button is pressed halfway, for example, focusing on a subject is performed, or exposure is locked. The shooting instruction operation is assigned to the full stroke of the shutter button. When the shutter button is pressed all the way down, shooting is performed, and an image obtained by the shooting is recorded in a recording medium. In this imaging apparatus, the shooting instruction operation is repeated while keeping the lock state by the shooting standby operation, thereby continuously performing shooting process under the same exposure/focus condition.
Additionally, in general, the imaging apparatus is configured to display a live view or an image review for shooting confirmation on one display unit. There also exists an imaging apparatus that reduces image review display and superimposes it on live view display. In the reduced image review display, however, it is difficult and inconvenient to confirm a shot image in detail. For this reason, a general imaging apparatus alternately performs image review display and live view display on one display unit by, for example, displaying an image review during a predetermined period after shooting and then displaying a live view. Additionally, this imaging apparatus can execute the view display in accordance with the user's taste by a function of turning off the image review display or setting the display time of the image review display.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-191119 describes an imaging apparatus performs displaying image review for a few seconds if a release switch is not pressed halfway after pressing the release switch completely. And displaying live view is performed if the release switch is pressed halfway after pressing the release switch completely.
However, in the imaging apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-191119, if the shooting standby operation is kept in response to pressing the release switch halfway after shooting, the image review is not displayed. Hence, the user cannot quickly check whether the shot image is as intended. On the other hand, if the shooting standby operation is kept after shooting, and the image review is displayed for a few seconds as usual, the user cannot see the live view during displaying the image review and cannot check the subject for the next shooting.